A Thirst for Knowledge
by Uriah's girlfriend
Summary: What if our friend Beatrice chose to be a smart Erudite rather than a brave Dauntless? Would the war be any different? Read to find out! :-D SRRY I'm not the best at summaries... First fanfic, go easy on me please! I don't own any characters except for Mia
1. Chapter 1

A line of light shines through my window, easing me out of my wonderful sleep. I pull the covers up, closer to my chin. I feel so good in this bed. Suddenly, a reminder of what today is wakes me up completely. Today is the choosing ceremony.  
My aptitude test results were inconclusive. The dauntless lady who tested me said I was divergent between abnegation, dauntless, and erudite. Tori, I think her name was. I have ruled abnegation out. I don't fit in here. Although it will hurt to leave my family, I know I cannot live here.  
I jump out of my cozy abnegation bed for the last time. I run to my grey-filled closet and pull on a grey tank-top, grey sweatpants, and a grey hoodie. Everything is so grey. I long to wear some color.  
"Beatrice," Caleb stands in my doorway, stiff as a board. "Breakfast."  
"I'll be right down." I say, almost a whisper. Caleb nods and goes downstairs. I take my time lumbering down the stairs.  
Nobody talks during breakfast; we are all to nervous. My mother tries asking what we think we are going to choose, but fails.  
"Umm, I don't know." I say, without taking my eyes off my eggs and toast. Not abnegation, I want to say, but I know I cannot. Caleb does not even answer. I don't know why he's so nervous. He is abnegation all the way. I think he knows that I am not staying.  
We arrive at the pavilion and file out of the car. Erudite, Dauntless, Erudite, Dauntless... All I could think entering the pavilion. My father hates the Erudite, and therefore it would be most logical to choose Dauntless. Wait, what was that I said? The most logical? That was erudite thinking. I made my choice. I will be Erudite, despite my father's objections.  
I stand with the grey-clad Abnegations as the ceremony starts. After what seems like ages, the abnegation born are choosing. Our neighbors, Susan and Robert, choose. Susan remains Abnegation, but Robert is now Amity. No big surprise there.  
Snapping me out of my daze, I hear Marcus call Caleb Prior. I watch my brother take a deep breath, and shakily walk to the faction bowls. He accepts the knife, and his blood drips into the water of the Erudite bowl. He is Erudite. At first I am shocked. My selfless brother, now a smart Erudite. Then I am relieved; I will not be alone in Erudite! Then I realize what my father will feel like. Both of his children will transfer to his least favorite faction.  
"Beatrice Prior!" Marcus calls. Everyone is looking at me. I realize that I had zoned out and had not heard my name called the first two times.  
"Beatrice, choose." Marcus' cold eyes stare at me as I silently walk up to the bowls.  
Erudite water, or Dauntless coals? I have no choice. I am Erudite. I take the knife from Marcus' calloused hand. I slit my wrist. As the blood starts to billow up on my wrist, I reconsider my decision. I could be Dauntless! No, I couldn't. I tilt my hand and my blood drips into the water of Erudite.


	2. Chapter 2

I exhale in audibly. I choose not to look at my father; I know he is mad at me. Instead, I go stand with the Erudite. Caleb comes over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. He is grinning from ear to ear. I try to smile back, but fail when I think about our dad, who is probably watching us.  
The abnegation born are the last to choose, since it is selfish to want to go first. The ceremony finally ends with an Abnegation girl named Emily Alten, choosing to stay in Abnegation, reminding me of my parents, and what they. Must be feeling.  
Jeanine Mathews walks over to her new Erudite initiates with a weird crinkly smile on her face.  
"Erudite this way!" Jeanine calls to us. Beer voice is high-pitched and kind of squeaky. I have a bad feeling about her. She leads us to the elevators.  
"As I go down the line, I will say a number 1-7. These numbers will be your study partners and the order in which you will take the elevators to the first floor and wait for me there." She orders us. She starts down the line.  
"Okay! Now that you all have a number, the ones, twos, and threes will go down the elevators. Press the buttons Spencer." A blue-clad boy with glasses walks up and presses the down buttons on the three elevators we are using. The other sevens and I wait our turn as the ones, twos, and threes file into the elevators.  
I turn my head to see the rest of Erudite (my faction I mean, why can't I call them my faction). After about thirty seconds, Jeanine looks at us.  
"Based on the speed of the elevator, the altogether weight of the three groups that went down, and the force of gravity, those groups should all be down by now." Jeanine explains. I see a few people looking at her intently, as if they had followed that rant (Caleb included), and the rest are like me, staring at her blankly with no clue what she said. Jeanine caught on to this.  
"Candor boy, group five, press the buttons if you will." The boy quietly walked up to the elevators and pressed the three buttons.  
After an awkward silence, the elevators ding and groups four through six file into the elevators. Jeanine looks at her watch. After thirty seconds, she speaks:  
"Abnegation girl, group seven, press the button." Jeanine instructs me. For a second, I don't hear her, then she clears her throat and looks pointedly at me. I look around. Many people snicker. I will not fit in here.

**Did Tris make the right choice? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, sorry." I say quietly so Jeanine barely hears me. As I walk over to the elevators, I think about my choice. Why did I choose Erudite again? I press one button, then move on to another.  
"There is only one group left you dolt! You only need one elevator!" Jeanine points out. Embarrassed, I nod my head and walk back to my place in the group.  
"What is your name girl?" Jeanine asks me.  
"Umm, Beatrice. Beatrice Prior." I respond. She tilts her chin up slightly, but continues her hard stare on my eyes.  
"Beatrice Prior, as in Andrew Prior of Abnegation's daughter?" Jeanine coldly asks.  
"Yes." I respond.  
"Yes, Mam. You will address me as Mam." I nod my head. Jeanine checks her watch.  
The elevator dings and the rest of us climb in. I had never ridden an elevator before, being as it is selfish to be lazy and not take the stairs. Suddenly, the floor shoots down below me, and I grab the railing to steady myself. A Candor girl comes over to me and helps me get steady. I thank her.  
"No problem, I'm Mia. Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm Beatr-"  
"Beatrice, I know. You already introduced us to you." Mia reminds me gently. Wow, I'll never fit in here.  
"Have you really never ridden an elevator?" Mia asks me.  
"No, never. It's selfish in abnegation." I say to her, putting the "selfish" in quotes sarcastically.  
"Wow!" I chuckle a little bit and smile at Mia. The elevator doors open and we walk out to the rest of the initiates.  
"Erudite this way!" Jeanine calls. I somewhat reluctantly follow her. We all climb into a long bus. I sit next to Caleb and Mia. Jeanine talks about the Erudite initiation and I stare absently out the window. Mia and Caleb strike up a conversation. We drive by a series of abnegation grey cars taking the initiates to my home (old home Beatrice, old home). Despite this, I think about my parents a gain, and what would have happened if I had stayed Abnegation. I would fit in better there than here. Something catches my eye. I look more closely, and see a bunch of black-clad people mixed in with a few other faction colors. Must be the Dauntless, because they are standing on a roof, looking over the edge.  
Suddenly, a Candor girl with dark skin jumps off e roof, followed by others. I am amazed. So that is Dauntless initiation, jumping off a fifty story roof? I could have done that. What a crazy thought. At the same time, I think it would be fun! They are free to follow their own rules, and listen to no one. Something tells me to make a mental note on what building they are jumping off of. It is right next to a pure glass building. That should be memorable.  
The Dauntless initiates pass out of my line of Vision, but I still think about it. Mi could have stood there and jumped off that roof. I would have fit in better there than here I bet. Anywhere better than here. That could have been me. I could have been Dauntless, that could have been me...

**I dont know know what to say in this author's note... Why am I writing an author's note anyway? IDK! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Beatrice! Beatrice!" Mia is snapping her fingers in my face.  
"You fell asleep! Anyway, we're here!" Mia gestures to the window, where I see a series of blue buildings all surrounding one building. The main building is huge. It looks almost like a palace. I am gaping at it when Jeanine comes to my row. Wait no, me. Mia and Caleb got off the bus already.  
"Beatrice! This is where you get off." Jeanine says angrily. Her cold stare is on me again as she stands there for five more seconds with pursed lips. She turns and walks off the bus. I hurry out of my seat and run to the front of the bus and hop off quickly. I catch up with Mia and Caleb, who are in another conversation. We enter the Erudite compound and I cannot help but be amazed. There is so much technology here. Jeanine turns to us.  
"Welcome to Erudite compound! I explained on the bus what initiation would be like, but some of you were not listening." Her icy stare is focused on my face like a hawk and I am her pray. "Erudite initiation will be very similar to the school you have attended all your life, but much more advanced. You will be given a letter grade every six weeks. The final three days of your initiation will be a test on what you learned in the thirty days of Erudite initiation. Now for a tour. Erudite born please follow me since, I assume you do not need a tour of the place, and transfers will meet with my colleague Max." With that, she waves for the Erudite born to follow her and a man wearing a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans walks out to the transfers wearing glasses.  
"Hello! I am Max. I will be giving you a tour of our compound. First, I ask you all to accept a pair of these." Max reaches into his nap sack and takes out a bag of glasses.  
"These will enhance your vision, even if it is perfect, and replace any glasses you may already own."  
Max passes out the glasses. When I get mine, I put them on and my vision starts to blur. Everyone else seems to be fine though. I raise my hand and take off the glasses.  
"Yes, you right there, you have a question?"  
"Umm, these glasses don't seem to work for me." I say, holding up the glasses. Max's eyes widen.  
"And what is your name miss?"  
"Beatrice." I respond.  
"Very well. See me after the tour Beatrice. For now, these may fix the problem." Max hands me another pair of glasses and takes the first ones. I put the new glasses on. My vision is the same. These are fake glasses. I wonder why? We proceed with the tour.  
"This is the central quarters!" Max says, gesturing around the room we are in. He proceeds down the hallway and stops.  
"We are about to enter the most treasured factor of the Erudite compound. Welcome to our library!" Max says. He turns around and we walk into a room even larger than the pavilion where he choosing ceremony took place. This room was packed to the gills with books, magazines, newspaper articles, and every source of information you could ever find in the world. Everyone, including me, is gaping at the sight. Max gives us a quick overview of the library, then proceeds to show us the rest of the compound. We see the classrooms, living quarters, testing rooms, cafeteria, and bathrooms. Max explains a little bit more about initiation, then finally dismisses us to unpacking and lunch. I turn to leave when I hear Max call my name, then remember that. I was supposed to see him after the tour. Mi turn back around and follow him into his office.

**What do you think of Mia? Review please ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sit." Max commands. I sit across from him at his desk.  
"You are divergent." He states plainly, without a hint of question. I am speechless. He wasn't supposed to know that! Nobody was supposed to know that! I sit gaping, across from him, trying to figure out weather it is more logical to lie about my divergence, or to tell the truth. Before I can decide, Max speaks again.  
"That's what I thought." He says. No point in lying now.  
"Listen carefully. You can trust me, but never trust Jeanine with this information. If she finds out, she will kill you. I too a, divergent, but I have gained Jeanine's trust. She is a knowledge thirsty monster Beatrice. She will stop at nothing to learn about your divergence if she doesn't kill you first. She fears the divergent because we cannot be controlled by her simulations and serums. We are always aware that we are in a simulation, or under a serum's influence. That is Jeanine's biggest fear." Max finishes. What do I say to that?  
"Ca-can I do anything to stop her from killing me if she finds out?"  
"I'm afraid you inky options include to let her explore your divergence, which would put us all in danger, flee from Erudite and never be found, or to kill yourself before she tortures you."  
"Oh... Umm, that's encouraging." I say sarcastically  
"One of your altitudes is Dauntless correct? Anyone else would be white-faced and speechless now."  
"Yes." I respond. Max nods.  
"And was there a third aptitude?"  
"Yes, it was Abnegation." Max nods again.  
"I'm sorry I can't help you any farther than this Beatrice. For now, I suggest you try your best in initiation and have Jeanine no find out about your divergence. This will be dangerous. She is a hawk and the divergent are her prey. I'll see you tomorrow in science class Beatrice." Max offers a small smile. I nod and turn to leave.

**Wow someone already knows about Beatrice's divergence? Sorry I say really cheesy things... Buh-bye for today!**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning at 6:00 to the ruffling of feet in the living quarters. Apparently we are supposed to be at breakfast at 6:30. I must have missed that in the bus. I jump into my new blue leggings and white t-shirt with a blur sweater, and rush to the dining hall wi the rest of the initiates.  
Jeanine was already waiting for us in the dining hall. Mi nervously walk over to the table she is waiting at, and sit next to Mia and Caleb. When all the initiates are sitting obediently at the table, Jeanine speaks.  
"Fresh morning Erudite initiates! Here at the Erudite compound we say fresh morning, rather than good morning for the following reason: the term "good morning" implies that the sun is out and there are comfortable temperatures. Since, I assume, none of you have gone outside this morning, being as you were not instructed to leave the compound, and , and there are few windows in the living quarters, none of you should know exactly how "good" the morning is. This is why we prefer the term "fresh morning" implying that you all are fresh out of bed and ready to start you day in Erudite initiation." Jeanine explains. All but a few are tired and hardly followed the rant about how to greet someone in the morning.  
"Now, I expect all of you to ear your breakfasts within thirty minutes so we can begin our day. I will be placing your schedules in your seats while you retrieve your food from the buffet. A recommended Erudite breakfast menu is posted at the beginning of the tray line next to the eggs. You may now get your food."  
Mia and Caleb get the recommended Erudite breakfast, but it seems boring to me so I get my own breakfast: two pieces of this long red meat stick type thing called bacon, I think, a few eggs, one piece of bread that is twisted in a fancy way with some kind of spice on it called cinnamon toast, and a glass if hot chocolate.  
As I return to the table, I get a few strange glances because I am the only person who did not follow the Erudite breakfast recommendation. Embarrassed, I sit down with Mia and Caleb. I look at my schedule and am overjoyed when I see that I have Max for first and second periods. I then moan when I see that I have Jeanine for fifth period. For third, fourth, sixth, and study hall, I have some names I have never heard of before. I exchange schedules with Caleb and Mia. I am happy to see that we all have Jeanine fifth period. I won't suffer alone. I notice also that I have first and second periods with Mia, and study hall with Caleb.  
"We have first, second, and fifth periods together Tris!" Mia almost yells. I nod at her, then realize what she said.  
"Tris?" I ask.  
"Oh sorry, Beatrice. Mind fart!" She laughs, hitting herself on the forehead. I still think about the name. "Tris". I like that! We finish breakfast, and Jeanine yells at us to get to classes.

**Was it really a mind fart Mia? Reviews are awesome and so are you, therefore you should review! Makes perfect sense right?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye Caleb! Se you at lunch." Mia says shyly. I think she has a thing for him. As we walk to Max's classroom, I accuse her.  
"You like my brother!" I state to Mia.  
"No!" She looks away smiling.  
"Yes you do! You came from Candor, so I guess it makes sense that your a horrible liar."  
"Shut up will you!" Mia says jokingly. "Fine! I have a thing for him! He's nice, smart, and easy to talk to." She says dreamily. "You won't tell him will you?" Mia pleads with me. I laugh at her.  
"No I won't." I say laughing.  
"Quit laughing! This is serious." She says. I laugh again as we enter Max's classroom.  
Max teaches science and math. He immediately gains the class favor when he starts with a joke.  
"Hello Erudite initiates! Welcome to first period science. Some of you already know me, and some don't. My name is Max, and you will address me as Max!" He says . A few kids chuckle.  
"You and Jeanine have very different ideas about your titles." Some kid in the back shouts.  
"Nice observation! Me and, her highness, are very different." Max claims, exaggerating the "her highness" part with a fake bow.  
"I could explain our differences, but we would be here until the amoeba go extinct. What are amoeba? Good question! Amoeba are..." And this is how Max began our class. Science draws on for a while, and then math.  
This is nothing compared to the rest of the classes before lunch though. For third period, I have what is called "physical education" but is nothing like p.e at our old school before the choosing ceremony. I used to look forward to p.e, but now we do not run, jump, race, or exercise at all. Instead, we get lectured for forty-five minutes on what we should be earring and doing on a regular basis to maintain our healthy fitness.  
Finally, lunch comes. Me and Caleb find each other in the hallway and walk to lunch. We find Mia at the initiate table sitting by herself. We walk over to her.  
"Hi Mia!" Caleb says enthusiastically. Mia blushes, looks down, and says hi back. I laugh and shake my head.  
"What is it Beatrice?" Caleb asks me. I laugh and shake my head while Mia glares at me. We at lunch and tell each other about our days so far. I get some kind of circle of meat with a piece of round bread on each side. Again, not Erudite recommended. I stare curiously at my lunch.  
"It's called a hamburger Tris. Can I call you Tris? It suits you. And Beatrice is too long to say."  
I am confused, but allow her to call me Tris. I like the name Tris. We finish our lunch and I say goodbye to Mia and Caleb who walk to their fourth period class together. I can't help but smile. Even though a relationship is considered self-indulgent in Abnegation, I think it's cute that Mia and Caleb like eachother. I guess Caleb got over Susan, because he is flirting terribly with Mia as they walk the other way down the hall. Mi turn and go to fourth period language arts with Professor Jameson.  
I am about to die of boredom when the bell finally rings for fifth period. At first I am excited that I will see Mia and Caleb, then I remember what teacher we have. I slowly walk towards her classroom, dreading what will happen. The hallway begins to clear without my notice, and the bell rings when I am right outside the door to Jeanine's classroom and about to turn the job and walk in. I am terrified as to what she will do to me for my lateness. I walk into the room with the whole class' eyes on me. Jeanine focuses her cold stare on my face again.  
"You are late Ms. Prior." She states the obvious.  
"I'm sorry Mam." I say, looking down as I rush to a seat next to Mia, who is next to Caleb. Jeanine is silent for a little while, then her voice shakes as she talks.  
"That will be a mark down on your grade." She states as she turns back to the rest of the class and continues talking. Mia gives me a sympathetic smile that I somehow return.

**Do you think Mia and Caleb would be a cute couple? Review review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Class seems to go on forever and I am about to fall asleep when the bell rings for sixth period. Mia, Caleb and I all go separate ways for sixth period.  
The day finally ends, and all initiates are sipped walking to study hall seventh period. Me and Caleb have the same counselor (not teacher because this is study hall; we are just studying, and not learning technically) for study hall, so I sit next to him. He obediently starts his homework, but I do not feel in the mood for studying, so I lean over and whisper to him.  
"How was your day Caleb?"  
"Beatrice be quiet! Do your homework or something! But my day was good." He says smiling.  
"Ok Mr. Goody-two-shoes!" I say falling back into my chair.  
"This is Erudite Beatrice! You have to be a goody-two-shoes to get along with people here." Caleb responds to me.  
"Alright then Mr. Umm, boring!" I say satisfied as I go back into my seat. I am still not in the mood for homework, so I lean over again.  
"Why was your first official day away from Mom and Dad so great? Was it because of your girrlfrriend?" I tease him. He blushes, but snaps at me.  
"Wha-what do you mean?" He asks, knowing what I mean.  
"Never mind Mr. Gotta-get-my-homework-done! We will talk later now won't we?" I respond to his lies about not knowing what I mean by girlfriend.  
Everyone has the same amount of homework and the same exact questions on the first day of initiation, but I get mine done an hour before Caleb. I sit in my seat, bored, for the rest of study hall. At last the day is over and we are dismissed to the dorms at 7:00 p.m. A few people stay behind to finish some of the homework, but most people leave.  
Me and Caleb meet Mia in the hallway right outside the dorms. As we walk, Mia gets bumped by a stampede of scrawny yet tough boys running to the dining hall (they get yelled at for running at dinner). Mia drops her books all over the floor when they run by. She leans down to get them.  
"Here, let me help you." Caleb offers. He's letting his Abnegation training show, or is it just his crush? When they both grab one book, there hands brush, and they freeze. I look at their faces and they are both blushing profusely. After five or ten seconds, Caleb talks.  
"Umm, sorry..." Caleb almost whispers.  
"No no, it's ok. Fine, fine." Mia responds, removing her hand. Caleb looks disappointed, but we walk into the dorms and put our stuff away silently. Nobody talks as we walk to dinner either. It gets awkward, so I try to break the ice at the initiate's table.  
"So... How was your day guys?" I say, looking suspiciously at both of them.  
"Fine." Caleb responds.  
"It was ok I guess. Jeanine's class was like, so boring but I lived. What about you Tris?"  
"My day was good, good." I say casually.  
"Anything I should umm, know about, you two?" I ask, changing the subject.  
They both blush extremely hard so they are like tomatoes, then Caleb responds with "no." An Mia looks at her food.  
In the dorms, I am ready to go to bed, when Mia leans over to me.  
"Hey Tris?"  
"Mia, I'm trying to sleep!"  
"I know I know, sorry."  
Silence.  
"We lied at dinner." Mia explains.  
"Hmm?" I ask.  
"Yeah, sorry. Like, all fourth period he was staring at me! I mean I don't know, do you think he likes me? Or maybe he just thinks I'm a weird creeper for staring and blushing at him all day. OMG I just ruined my chances with him didn't I? He doesn't like me! I'm dreaming. But maybe not? Oh, I hope not. Do you think he likes me Tris?" Mia rants. I silently laugh as I pretend to be asleep.  
"Tris? Tris... Ugh."  
Mia believes I am asleep, so she shuts up.

**Oh Mia... I love reviews! They make me really happy! When I am happy, I write! So i need some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day goes almost exactly like the first. Surprisingly, I do better on my homework than Caleb, even though I finished way sooner than him. For the rest of initiation, Caleb and Mia flirt horribly, and I have no one. I increasingly get better and better with my grades, and become Jeanine's teacher pet. I don't know how. I am disrespectful and late to class almost everyday, but since I participate the most in class, and get all the answers right, she likes me. About half way through initiation, Mia tries to take me shopping.  
"Okay Tris. Today is Saturday, and we have half the day off. Because of this, you are going shopping with me." Mia smiles.  
"Shopping?" I ask, questioning her. I have gone shopping before, but I have never gone without my parents, or ever had anything to choose from but grey, grey, and grey. I am reluctant, because I never like shopping in Abnegation,but Mia is so excited about going with me, that I have no choice but to accept her offer.  
"Alright, fine."  
"Yay!" Let's go right after half study hall!" I groan, but accept it. After the half day, we go to the clothing sector of the Erudite shopping mall. There is still not a lot to choose from apparently (says Mia), but I see it Asa whole new world. There are actually colors! Mia drags me around and I get two pairs of leggings, one white, one blue; three shirts, all blue but one v-neck, one scoop neck, and one regular collar. I also get two light sweaters. One open on the front, and one closed. I love my new closet, but Mia still is not satisfied.  
"There is just nothing exciting here! All there is are plain colors, and no crop-tops!" Mia complains to me.  
"Back in Candor, you could actually get a worthy closet! There were, gasp, choices! Ugh, this is annoying." I am confused, but let her rant anyway.  
Initiation drags on forever. I have regular sessions with Max in his office, where we talk about how I am doing with hiding my divergence. Every time, Max tells me to try harder to not let it show. Apparently, being very smart, getting awesome grades, but being disrespectful to the teachers in class all add up to Jeanine getting suspicious about me. Jeanine is smart, but not that smart. She gets blinded by my amazing test scores and homework grades, which are the highest in initiation right now.  
Everything goes smoothly in initiation, with Caleb and Mia getting closer and closer to a relationship (with my help), and all the other aspects of Erudite, until the third to last day of initiation.

**Dun-dun-DUNNN! *dramatic music*! I am not feeling excited... Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

At dinner, everything seems so normal. All the initiates are excited about picking jobs tomorrow, Caleb and Mia are finally a couple, and Jeanine is her regular threatening self, as if she is not about to destroy two fifths of our world. I must be acting strangely at dinner, because Mia is staring at me suspiciously the whole time. After dinner, I blame a stomach ache on some food I ate, and pretend to go to the bathroom. Instead, I go to Max's office and tell him all that Jeanine told me.  
"So you have gained her trust. That's good. What I recommend you do is tell the Dauntless leaders that are not on the same page as the monster. It is getting late. You are running out of time. I suggest you leave earlier than when everyone goes to sleep. I will distract Jeanine for you. You should leave now. You may or may not be able to come back."  
"Okay, thank you Max." I say to him. For some reason, I do not feel any emotion at all when Max tells me I may or may not come back. I am a little sad I suppose, that I will not see Mia and Caleb anymore, but I have to do this. There is no other option. I turn and walk out the door. I see a girl sprint behind a doorway as I walk out, but decide to ignore it. I go to the dorms, where Mia and Caleb are not there. I suppose it is good thing. It will be easier to leave without saying goodbye if I don't see them. For some reason, my gut tells me I will see them both again though, so I am not worried.  
Nobody pays any notice to he scrawny Abnegation transfer as she walks out of the dorm with all her belongings. That makes sense because I am quite unnoticeable, as I am short, small-built, and very average looking. I have thought my plan through very seriously, and memorized my steps. I first check to make sure Jeanine is busy. She is because Max has kept his promise. She is in her office having a serious discussion with Max. I hurry out of the central quarters, and pretend to walk towards the member lodgings, but right before I reach the end, I make sure no one is watching me and sprint behind a house to the train tracks. I look through my belongings, and find the darkest blue things I have. In the dark, they may look black for Dauntless.  
I try my best to remember the technique the Dauntless use to hop on and off the trains. I give it my best shot. I start to jog along the train tracks, than speed up. When I am close enough, I grab the handle of the train car and fall in face foreword. Not so smooth, but good enough to get me on the train and heading towards the Dauntless compound. Step one? Check. Step two: locating the Dauntless compound. I remember very clearly what the glass building looked like, and keep my eyes wide open to find it. The train starts to slow down, and I see the glass building. Without thinking, I step back five steps so that my back is pressed against the train wall. I take my first step, and realize that there is a seven foot gap between the train and the gravel on the other side. Too late to stop now, so I keep running. I am about to leap, when I see that the seven foot gap is fifty stories off the ground. I stumble, but am already in the air. One foot catches on the ledge in front of the gravel roof. I quickly grab a handful of the gravel and steady myself on the roof. I breathe a sigh of relief, when I am interrupted by a scream. Bloodcurdling and terrified. I shoot around to see another pair of hands on the ledge a few meters away from me. I run over to see who it is. It is Mia.

**OMG OMG OMG! Mia would like it if you reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

At dinner, everything seems so normal. All the initiates are excited about picking jobs tomorrow, Caleb and Mia are finally a couple, and Jeanine is her regular threatening self, as if she is not about to destroy two fifths of our world. I must be acting strangely at dinner, because Mia is staring at me suspiciously the whole time. After dinner, I blame a stomach ache on some food I ate, and pretend to go to the bathroom. Instead, I go to Max's office and tell him all that Jeanine told me.  
"So you have gained her trust. That's good. What I recommend you do is tell the Dauntless leaders that are not on the same page as the monster. It is getting late. You are running out of time. I suggest you leave earlier than when everyone goes to sleep. I will distract Jeanine for you. You should leave now. You may or may not be able to come back."  
"Okay, thank you Max." I say to him. For some reason, I do not feel any emotion at all when Max tells me I may or may not come back. I am a little sad I suppose, that I will not see Mia and Caleb anymore, but I have to do this. There is no other option. I turn and walk out the door. I see a girl sprint behind a doorway as I walk out, but decide to ignore it. I go to the dorms, where Mia and Caleb are not there. I suppose it is good thing. It will be easier to leave without saying goodbye if I don't see them. For some reason, my gut tells me I will see them both again though, so I am not worried.  
Nobody pays any notice to he scrawny Abnegation transfer as she walks out of the dorm with all her belongings. That makes sense because I am quite unnoticeable, as I am short, small-built, and very average looking. I have thought my plan through very seriously, and memorized my steps. I first check to make sure Jeanine is busy. She is because Max has kept his promise. She is in her office having a serious discussion with Max. I hurry out of the central quarters, and pretend to walk towards the member lodgings, but right before I reach the end, I make sure no one is watching me and sprint behind a house to the train tracks. I look through my belongings, and find the darkest blue things I have. In the dark, they may look black for Dauntless.  
I try my best to remember the technique the Dauntless use to hop on and off the trains. I give it my best shot. I start to jog along the train tracks, than speed up. When I am close enough, I grab the handle of the train car and fall in face foreword. Not so smooth, but good enough to get me on the train and heading towards the Dauntless compound. Step one? Check. Step two: locating the Dauntless compound. I remember very clearly what the glass building looked like, and keep my eyes wide open to find it. The train starts to slow down, and I see the glass building. Without thinking, I step back five steps so that my back is pressed against the train wall. I take my first step, and realize that there is a seven foot gap between the train and the gravel on the other side. Too late to stop now, so I keep running. I am about to leap, when I see that the seven foot gap is fifty stories off the ground. I stumble, but am already in the air. One foot catches on the ledge in front of the gravel roof. I quickly grab a handful of the gravel and steady myself on the roof. I breathe a sigh of relief, when I am interrupted by a scream. Bloodcurdling and terrified. I shoot around to see another pair of hands on the ledge a few meters away from me. I run over to see who it is. It is Mia.

**OMG OMG OMG! Mia would like it if you reviewed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mia is hanging off the ledge looking below her fifty feet, probably sure of death. I can hardly breathe as I grab Mia's wrists and struggling, pull her onto the roof. Mia hugs me and starts sobbing into my shoulder and apologizing, and thanking me over an over again. I hug her back for a while, then finally I speak. I am very mad at her. What was she thinking?  
"Mia! What heck were you thinking? You were never supposed to leave Erudite compound!" I yell. She looks T me innocently.  
"Neither were you." She reminds me. I have no argument.  
"Come on. I will explain everything to you." On that roof, I tell her about Jeanine's plans and mine. I tell her about seeing the Dauntless jumping off the roof. I told her about never feeling like I fit into Erudite, and everything else. I tell her about everything, except that I am divergent. But she soon guessed that.  
"Your aptitude was not for Erudite was it?" Mia asks me. I am not sure how to answer that. Part of it was. I am silent too long. Mia's eyes widen.  
"You're divergent!" She almost shouts. I slap my hand over her mouth and make sure there was no one around us to hear. There was only silence. I take my hand off her mouth.  
"Not so loud! But yes, I am. Max and Tori said it was dangerous, so will you just, you know... Not scream it to the world?"  
"Sorry, it's a Candor trait I guess." Mia explains.  
"No, really?" I ask sarcastically. I then realize what time it is. It's 10:42! The Dauntless will be asleep for sure (or so I thought).  
"Come on, we have to go in now. You coming?"  
"Without question."  
As we run to the roof that I know we have to jump off of, we have another conversation.  
"It's not very Erudite of you to come with me. This could end both of our lives. Are you sure you want to come?"  
"Absolutely." We continue running. As we approach the ledge, I explain.  
"We will have to jump off this roof onto... Something. I don't know what it is, but the Dauntless are smart enough to not make kids jump off fifty foot roofs with nothing underneath. After all, they need members. It's only logical. Lets go."  
"Okay, umm yeah, okay." Mia says, looking nervous, but she follows my logic.  
"Let's jump together. On three okay? One... Two... Three!"  
Mia yelps as we launch ourselves off the roof and land on... A net! Pitch black surrounds us, but we climb off the net and walk foreword until we get to a giant pit. The pit's walls are lined with shops and other things. I scan the huge hole to find a light or a person. My eyes skip over a shop with the lights on.  
"Come on." I whisper to Mia. We run to the store. The stairs in this giant marketplace have no railing, so we are forced to press ourselves against the wall. We finally get to he shop. It turns out to be a tattoo parlor. Of course there would be a tattoo parlor in Dauntless. The lady running it walks out and shuts off the light. I recognize her immediately.  
"Tori!" I say a I ambush her. She yelps and turns around. Her eyes adjust to the darkness, but she finally recognizes me.

**Do you like where this story is going? Review if you do or don't!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Beatrice? What are you doing here? I thought you were Erudite." I gulp.  
"Not important. I need to talk to you now! Your faction is in danger and I have every detail." Poor Tori is totally confused. Mi pull her back into the tattoo parlor, and explain everything to her. She is dazed and scared.  
"I need to tell Four! Come with me!" Mia and u sprint down the hallways with twists and turns until we finally reach an apartment that we stop at. Tori knocks frantically. I hear a groan and some heavy footsteps as a very muscular man with no shirt on, messed up hair, and dark skin. I am immediately struck by his eyes. They are the deepest blue you would ever find. The eyes tell a story of victory, but pain and sadness as well. U gasp when I see the eyes, and he looks at me an Mia.  
"What's up Tori? Why are here people here? They are Erudite."  
"Four, they are here to warn you. The have already warned me. I did Beatrice here's aptitude test, which is how I know her."  
"And her friend?"  
"This is Mia Wilson. She is my friend in umm, Erudite." I stutter, his eyes and muscular build seem to have taken over me. Four nods.  
"Wilson? As in Christina Wilson's sister? She was a Candor transfer this year."  
"Yeah, that's the one!" Mia states cheerfully. Four nods again.  
"Come in, all of you." As he turns to put his shirt on, I notice that he has all he faction symbols tattooed on his back. Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, Amity. I wonder what faction he came from. He whips his shirt on, and turns to face us.  
"So, tell me why you came Beatrice and Mia."  
"Call me Tris please." I say, and smile at Mia.  
"Okay then, tell me why you came Mia and Tris."  
I tell him all that Jeanine told me, and when I finish, he is stoic. He tilts his chin up a bit.  
"You know this how?"  
"She told me herself." Four nods.  
"Are you not worried that she will go farther than the initiates? She may target the trainers! Us! The Dauntless members! We will all be under her control." Tori panics to Four. Four is still stoic.  
"No." Four responds simply. "Well, we should probably alert Eric. Come Tori and you two." Four says as he stands and walks towards the door. I stop him.  
"Eric already knows." I say. "He has probably injected the initiates already. Jeanine asked him to." Four does not seem to be surprised by this.  
"I'm sure Eric has already injected the initiates. When did you say the serum will activate?"  
"Tomorrow at 6:30." Four's eyes widen at this.  
"We have no time then! Come Tori, Tris, and Mia! We are going to see Eric."  
The three of us follow Four as he jogs down the hallway to a large apartment complex. Four knocks three times and calls inside.  
"Eric! Answer the door! It's Four!"  
"What do ya want Four?" A drunk man with many face piercings and tattoos asks. His breath reeks with alchohol.  
"Have you already injected the initiates with the serum from Jeanine?"  
"Yeah. Wait! Your not supposed to know that!" Eric slurs. "Who told you about it? Was it you?" Eric asks me and Mia. Without waiting for our answers, Eric throws a punch to my face, but I dodge. The punch goes instead, full force, on Mia's jaw. She gets knocked out immediately. I am outraged. Tori is stunned, and Four looks like he was kind of expecting it, but still rushes to Mia's side. My vision is blurred with anger. This drunk idiot just knocked out my one and only friend. Without thinking, I kick him in the left shin. He falls, but I am not done yet. I punch his nose and knee him in the gut. He doubles over, and I kick him in the soft area. He yelps and falls to the floor. Four pulls me back as I throw another kick at Eric.  
"Stop! Stop it! He's out! Dang, you have hard elbows" Four yells at me as I struggle to get back at Eric. As I struggle, Eric gets up, and he is not happy with me. He runs towards me, but is blocked by Four, who punches his temple, and he stumbles back. Four has let go of me, so still mad, I run and kick him in the stomach. That knocks him out.

** *Gasp* Tris just knocked out Eric! Wow... Review review review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I am shocked and scared. I just knocked a man out! A full-grown man went down by me with only one punch from Four. I am gaping at Eric's body, slumped on the floor. Four looks at me and smiles.  
"Not bad kiddo." He says nodding. As I am scared of my own abilities, I am also satisfied. I knocked out the men who knocked out my best friend! Good for me.  
"That was pretty... Dauntless of you Tris." Four says. Tori nods. I give a satisfied smile. We take Mia to the Dauntless infirmity. I try to get Tori and Four to take her to Amity, but they refuse. They claim people being knocked is the specialty in Dauntless, as it is the only thing they have in the infirmity. I am confused and feel bad for the Dauntless, but they seem to like it.  
Worried, I stay with Mia through the night. I sleep on the bed next to hers when she is out cold. I wake up in the morning at 5:37 to talking. I am really glad to hear Mia's voice, but there is another voice here too. I open my eyes and look. With her back to me, there is a tall girl with dark skin who looks almost exactly link Mia. I sit up to get a closer look.  
"Tris! You're awake!" Mia exclaims happily.  
"So are you!" I respond. Mia gestures to the girl next to her.  
"Tris, meat my sister."  
"Hi, I'm Christina. I'm Mia's sister!" Christina says. We introduce ourselves, and enjoy a pleasant conversation. I get to know more about Mia and Christina's lives, and find out that Christina has a boyfriend too. His name is Will. Everything goes smoothly until 6:30, when Christina's eyes go black, and she turns and walks out of the room. I remember Jeanine's simulation serum. It is 6:30. I have miss my meeting with her. I panic, but realize there is no way to go back to Erudite now. Jeanine will see right through me if I lie about what happened, and kill me if I didn't. The only thing left to do is fight for the Dauntless.  
I look at Mia, and based off of hr pale expression, she knows what's happening too. We think the same thought. I turn towards the door and Mia jumps out of her hospital bed wincing. We chase Christina out the door. The hallways are filled with black-clad blank-faced Dauntless. They are all walking towards the door. I realize they are all armed. Mia and I can do nothing to stop them from just walking out the door and destroying my old faction.  
"We have to find Four and Tori!" I shout to Mia. Mia looks at me sympathetically.  
"Tris, Four will be under the simulation too." She reminds me. I look down. That will eliminate that plan, and possible kill my crush. I look back at the line of Dauntless walking out the door. I see a single boy dodge into a closet, and look at Mia. She saw him too. We start running towards the boy. We reach the closet the boy dodged into, and look through the key hole. The boy is huddled in a corner, wide-eyed. I flash back to when Jeanine was describing my job to me and mentioned that I should tell her if I see anyone acting strangely. I never even think about telling her, but do think what it could mean. Suddenly the truth hits me like a wave. This boy is divergent.

**Who could it be? Someone you know? *cough* I like reviews *cough* *cough***


	15. Chapter 15

I knock frantically as Mia looks into the key hole. The boy seems to be pretending not to be there. Mia whispers into the key hole that we are on his side. After all the knocking, I realize that I never tried the door to see if it was locked. I turn the job and it opens easily. I jump inside with Mia. I have my back to the wall, to make sure no one saw us come in. Mi feel a sharp pain in my back and topple over. The boy had hit me in the back with a broomstick. He is swinging to hit Mia when I catch the broomstick in my hand. The boy looks at me like I am crazy.  
"What do you want Erudite?" The boy whisper/screams.  
"We already explained that we are on your side! Ow. We fled from Erudite when we found out Jeanine's plans. I'm divergent too. And dang that is hard broomstick!" I explain, rubbing my back. The boy doesn't look like he trusts us. He does not lower his broomstick.  
"Weapons?" The boy asks accusingly.  
"You can check us." I say back. He looks hesitant, but not wanting to pat us down, he lowers his broomstick.  
"Your name?" I ask  
"Uriah. Yours?"  
"Tris, and this is Mia." I respond. Mia smiles and waves. Uriah crosses his arms.  
"If your not fighting for the Erudite, what are you doing here?"  
"Last night, we came to warn you guys about exactly this. We did, then some drunk dude knocked me out and Tris here stayed with me in your infirmity until it was too late to return to Erudite. We can never go back again." Mia explains sadly, undoubtedly thinking of Caleb. I give her a sympathetic smile.  
"You'll see him again I'm sure." I comfort Mia.  
"But never in the same way! He is probably fighting for Jeanine. He loves her now. She probably turned to him when you were not there to do her job. If he is fighting for Jeanine, I can never love him." Mia explains to me bitterly. She shares my hate in Jeanine. I forgot that Uriah was there. He looks at us confused. I give him a "don't ask" look and he silently shuts up. Uriah looks at Mia sympathetically. I think he knows what's going on. He also finally trusts us.  
"So... What do you guys think your gonna do?" Uriah looks at us doubtfully. I sigh.  
"Umm, I don't know." I say and put my hand on my forehead, worried and panicked. There is a moment of silence that is interrupted by a strong Dauntless man that I can't see in the light. He doesn't know we are in here yet, as he backs up to the wall and hits Mia. She yelps because she did not expect to be run into, and the man shoots around with a gun pointed at Mia's head. The man has an angry determined face. His eyebrows furrow as he recognizes the three of us and we recognize him.  
"Four?" Uriah asks.

**Wowa! just finding out that Uriah and Four are divergent! Sorry there isn't any Fourtris fluff. it might happen later! I need some help though. How can I get Four to like Tris when she's Erudite? Review your suggestions please!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Uriah, Tris, Mia? What are you doing here?" Four sounds... Scared. This confuses me and Mia, but Uriah looks absolutely lost. I guess Four does not get scared often, but now he is. I wonder why. The truth comes to me slowly, but when it finally reaches my brain, I gasp and point accusingly at Four.  
"You're divergent!" I blurt, then instantly get reminded that I'm not supposed to say that when he slaps me.  
"Oh, sorry." I apologize.  
"Yes, I am. Uriah, you're divergent too!" Four states. Uriah gulps.  
"Umm, yes I am."  
"Well uh... I guess, what do we do from here?" We all look at the ground, then Mia finally speaks.  
"Well, is there a way to stop this simulation?" Mia asks doubtfully, but just trying to be helpful. We shake our heads, but Four's eyes widen.  
"Yes! I used to work I the control room. If we can get out of this closet without being noticed, if we could go along with everybody, except for Mia and Tris who are wearing blue so you guys can just act like Erudite guards, but Uriah, if we could get out with everyone else, somehow reach Erudite headquarters, somehow act as if it's totally normal that we enter the compound under simulation, if we could get to the control room, somehow stop the simulation, then yes, there is a way." Four says hopefully. We are all skeptical.  
"That's a lot of "ifs" and "some how's" Four..." Uriah says doubtfully. Everyone is nodding, but I am hopeful.  
"But it could work! Mia and I can walk out of here with you guys hiding, and if the coast is clear we will, uh, clear our throats, then you guys will come out and we will get to Erudite compound. I can distract the crowd as Mia leads you guys into the Erudite control room, where you will stop the simulation!" I explain pointing at Four. They look hopeful now, but Mia is still skeptical. She is Erudite, so she knows this is a long shot plan, but agrees anyways.  
"Let's go!" Uriah almost shouts, but Four claps his hand over his mouth, reminding him that we are hiding. I laugh and usher Mia to come with me as we exit the closet. There are so many Dauntless, that they are still streaming out of the compound. There are no Dauntless or Erudite guards, so I clear my throat. A few seconds later, Four comes out of the closet, followed by Uriah. They immediately put in blank faces and march with the other Dauntless.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ive been kind of busy. Anyway, thanks "Four" reading my story! Lol lame fan girl joke. I saw the best thing on Instagram today! It was a fan girl at a restaurant and she was ordering cake. The waitress asked her "what kind?" And she answered "Dauntless, and could I get "Four" slices?" I couldn't stop laughing. Anyways, the account was called "prettylittledivergent" and it's hilarious! Sorry I rant... Review please!**


End file.
